Guardian Wolves: A Woven Mystery
by Leopard Spirits
Summary: These are the wolves. Never before seen. Do you know of Guardian Wolves? The best of them all? No, you don't. But you can find out know. Read all about the journey of five, how they turned their life around, and how they won eternity.
1. Pack Heirarchy

**Pack Hierarchy **

**_GlowPack_**

**Alpha- Shaggy gray furred male wolf with torn ears, and brown eyes, with gray feathery wings.**

**Beta- White furred she-wolf with one gray floppy ear, a brown bottom half of her muzzle, brown ankles and grayish-black back fur with hazel eyes, with gray rimmed wings, white feathers and brown ends on the bottom. **

**Healer: Leaf- Brown furred she-wolf with white paws, underbelly, chest and muzzle with yellow eyes, and brown feathered wings.**

**Guardians:**

**Swoop- Caramel furred male wolf with green eyes and caramel feathered wings.**

**Rose- Red furred she-wolf with white paws and yellow eyes and red feathered wings.**

**Sand- Golden furred male wolf with hazel eyes and golden feathered wings.**

**Tree- Brown furred male wolf with green eyes and brown feathered wings.**

**Rye- Ginger furred male wolf with dark brown eyes and golden feathered wings.**

**Gold- Golden-Yellow furred she-wolf with green eyes and golden-yellow feathered wings. **

**Wind- Pale cream furred she-wolf with green eyes and pale cream feathered wings.**

**Blossom- White furred she-wolf with red eyes and white feathered wings.**

**Petal- Dark crimson furred she-wolf with green eyes and dark crimson feathered wings.**

**Cloud- White furred male wolf with blue eyes and white feathered wings.**

**Sun- Ginger furred she-wolf with green eyes and ginger feathered wings.**

**Skunk- Black furred male wolf with a white stripe along back with blue eyes and black feathered wings.**

**Stripe- Brown furred male wolf with black stripe around back and red eyes. With brown feathered wings.**

**Fog- Gray furred male wolf with green eyes and gray feathered wings.**

**Mist- Peach furred she-wolf with cream eyes and peach feathered wings.**

**Ash- Gray furred male wolf with hazel-brown eyes and gray feathered wings.**

**Apprentices:**

**Amber- Golden furred she-wolf with white paws and darker golden markings along pelt and green eyes, golden feathered wings.**

**Cream- Cream furred she-wolf with blackish-brown eyes and cream feathered wings.**

**Autumn- Maple colored fur she-wolf with white blotches along pelt and blue eyes with maple feathered wings.**

**Dust- Dusty gray furred male wolf with blue eyes and dusty gray feathered wings.**

**Fern- Bluish-black furred she-wolf with blue eyes and bluish-black feathered wings.**

**Dusk- Black furred male wolf with green eyes and black feathered wings.**

**Honey- Golden-Honey furred she-wolf with white paws and red eyes, golden-honey feathered wings.**

**Mothers:**

**Swift- White furred she-wolf with tinted yellow ear-tips, paws, tail-end and muzzle with blue eyes. White and yellow feathered wings. (Pups: Alaska (adopted) - Black furred male wolf with lime-green glowing paws, glowing yin-yang marks on his "shoulders" and white fur underbelly, chest, and muzzle. Frost- White furred she-wolf with black paws.)**

**Feather- Grayish-Blue furred she-wolf with yellow eyes. Grayish-Blue feathered wings. (Pups: Duke- Mahogany furred male wolf with blue eyes. Crow- Black furred male wolf with blue eyes.)**

**Tawny- Ginger furred she-wolf with green eyes and ginger feathered wings. (Pups: Haze- Ginger furred she-wolf with blue eyes. Jay- Blackish-Blue furred male wolf with blue eyes. Spot- Spotted black and grayish-blue furred she-wolf with green eyes. Spot- Russet furred she-wolf with blue eyes.)**


	2. Chapter One: Alaska

**Chapter One**

**Alaska**

Alaska trotted out of the nursery, his orbs dilating when his eyes met focus with the suns rapid strokes of heat and light.

He immediately felt his paws sweep him away from the direction of the crowding groups of wolves and pups, and padded into the summoning darkness that forced him to cower in the corner of Camp. It was better than being out in the open. The darkness consumed him instantly, and his paws began to glow. Along with his yin-yang signs on both his "shoulders". He had a weird affect in his body, that forced different lines and circles on his fur to remain a glowing lime-green in the darkness, when he was angered, or when he wanted. He could always stop the glowing, though. Whenever he felt like it.

His black fur pricked with uneasiness as always in the corner, but he slowly relaxed and stared blankly out the blackness. He sat at a corner that located right beside many prickly thorn bushes and trees that circled around him, which cast shadows onto his pelt, making him invisible to his surroundings; even though he could see them.

The context of the area made him feel safe, even though to many others, frightened. He was only a pup, about five moons in age. He began his training at seven moons. Just like the other pups. But he was different.

Even though the others were also in the same Pack of GlowPack, he still wasn't the same. He had the same magic powers, but he was "motherless".

His mother had died saving his brother in a forest fire, but they never came back. Alaska woke up one day, when the smoke had awoken him with a jolt, to see them gone. He had wandered around, only to be picked up by a strange wolf and carried into GlowPack Camp. He was told soon after they had saw his mother chasing his brother to save him, but a crowd of flaming trees had all crippled on top of them; smoke filling the air so that no one could see any more of what happened.

Alaska shuddered at the memory, and cast it away as quickly as he could; like a flea that he could scrape off. But it didn't leave.

"Alaska, hey!" the cheerful yip tussled through the air, making Alaska flinch. He didn't reply, but the other pup kept barking. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey it's me, Spot!" she yapped, leaping around Camp looking for him. Alaska flattened himself to the ground, covering his ears with his paws. He knew she was soon enough going to find him, so he decided it was better to save the other wolves in the Pack's ears instead of letting her scream until all their eardrums popped. "Go away." He muttered, eyes ablaze.

"There you are!" Spot ignored his comment, and dashed over to greet him. She was a ginger she-wolf, eyes green and bubbly; like her spirit.

Alaska huffed and turned his back to her. Sometimes the color of her fur reminded him of Holly, the she-wolf he had a crush on. She was a gorgeous fire-red furred wolf with white paws and a single white ring around one eye. Her fur was so delicate and soft, very fluffy, too...

But it was a waste to like her, even he knew she liked Duke.

The cunning male who had all the she-wolves fall head over paws for him. It was disgusting.

Alaska snorted to himself, and tucked his muzzle under one paw. Duke was a brown furred male, charming green eyes and a brave spirit. He acted all nice to the older wolves and she-wolves but to some male wolves, Alaska included, he would snap as heck to them.

"Duke actually talked to me!" Spot squealed. Alaska snarled, and whipped around. He leaped onto Spot, and barked at her face, snapping his jaws a worm-length away from her muzzle. He pinned her down, and continued snarling aggresively. Why did they all like this wolf!

"Hey, get off of her!" the annoying bark of a familiar voice blared into his ear. Alaska was thrown off of Spot, Duke ramming into him from his side. Duke pinned him down and slashed at his shoulder.

Alaska writhed around, his hind legs catching grip on the male before he managed to toss off the muscular male. Spot was rising to her paws from nearby, her eyes flashing with conflicted emotions.

She was happy Duke helped her.

Alaska snarled at Duke, blood trickling from where the bigger male had scratched him. "Shut up, runt. I won." Duke bared his teeth at Alaska and left, his followers leaping after him.

Alaska could feel the gazes of the whole Pack turn on him, and his pelt burned with embarassment. He didn't like being stared at, it irritated him, and the pressure started building up. He whipped around, shutting his eyes tight before padding over to the corner again.

Alaska watched Holly, who was trotting around in Camp chatting with her friends. He sat down and watched her, eyes widening.

"All wolves old enough to fight, gather under LightStone for a Pack meeting." Alpha's bold howl streamed through the clearing like a river, and Alaska instantly whirled around to the leader. Even though he didn't know how to fight, he still liked to watch.

"Bear scent was found in our territory, and that means a threat is near." He glanced to Beta, and nodded silently. She leaped up to his side, and stared out into Camp. "I need Rose leading out a search patrol to the VinePack border, with Spine, Ash and Fog. Dawn take a search patrol to the SeaPack border, with Gold, Haze, Storm and Tunnel. Gorse take a search patrol to the FirePack border, with Stone, Hay, Fern and Brisk.

Frost take a border patrol with Ice, Stem, Leaf and Tear." Beta finished curtly and leaped down. Calling for a patrol of her own before padding out of Camp. Alaska scurried over to Alpha, wanting to take part in the urgent occasion. "Can I help?" he asked. Alpha shook his head, and leaped off of LightStone, trotting into his den. "Please! Please, please, please!" Alaska pleaded. Alpha halted, and a low grunt escaped his throat. "Fine." His voice neared a growl, and Alaska could tell he had gotten the rude leader annoyed. "You can help guard Camp." Alpha stated bluntly, his shaggy black fur prickling with acceptance. While his tail swished weirdly side-to side. He left into his pitch black den, and sat in his nest. Alaska sat down where he was, and stared around Camp. Guarding? Oh no problem with that. He shook out his black and white fur, it bushing out gloriously into the air.

Instantly, a thought popped into his head.

He could find the bear on his own, and Alpha would _have_ to make him into an apprentice by then, right?

With a grin, Alaska scampered out of Camp. Whisking around bushes and out of the area, towards the territory. Where he smelled the faint scent of bear. It was like nothing ever before. A wistful smell, very disdainful. It smelled sour and gory, like blood, but mixed with fur and carcass.

He had never smelled a bear before, but he guessed this was it. He didn't even know what a bear was, though. He was told it was a large brown and sometimes black furred creature, with large paws that were already have his size. They were large, ginormous, actually. As big as Alpha, and he was huge. Very muscular and strong. He was told it could crush him easily!

Alaska withdrew backwards, regretting his idea to search for the bear. If it had powers he would surely be killed.

Did it?

Alaska shuddered at the thought, and his orbs narrowed. The sun had tucked itself under a crew of clouds as if it was telling him to hide, but Alaska was frozen, scared. The scent only got closer, and it hit him with a _pang._

The bear was nearby.

Alaska drew himself closer to the ground, whimpering quietly. Would he survive? Or would he die being devoured by the tough animal?

He would find out soon enough, though.

Alaska forced himself to rise to his paws, and leap into a thick patch of bramble bushes. A shape lumbered by, it's black silhouette unmistakable in the slight light. Too huge to be missed. The bear entered the area around Alaska. It was like a giant! Black with a brown muzzle, and huge muscles that stuck out at its shoulders. Saliva slithered out of its mouth like a snake, and teeth like thorns stuck out from its mouth. Its eyes were beady and black, staring around the place.

Until they caught on Alaska.

The bear let out a low growl, it sounding more like a moan. It rose on two hind legs, claws outstretched. It roared and Alaska flinched, backing away farther in the bushes. Thistles jabbed at his back making him squeak in surprise, but he forced himself to stay where he was. The bear lunged at him, and he managed to escape by an inch. Alaska rolled out of the way, dashing to Camp while barking loudly.

"The bear! I found the bear!" he was howling, springing to Camp as fast as he could. The bear was following close behind, and Alaska bolted faster; glimpsing Camp ahead of him. Sudden realization struck him, and he whirled back around; facing the bear. He couldn't lead it into Camp! He was such a feather-brain. He would get others killed along with himself!

With a snarl, he dashed through the bears paws and curved around the corners. Darting through the undergrowth and as far away from Camp as he could. Until he reached a dead end. He whipped around, seeing the bear sauntering over while growling hoarsely. It looked hungry, its rib bones sticking out at its side.

As the bear reached Alaska, he quivered and bent down onto the earthy soil. When suddenly, the ground collapsed from the weight pushing it downwards. Alaska plummeted down a hole that it released into, and realized it was only a covering to block wolves from dropping into a fox den. It was abandoned and deserted, almost isolated if it weren't for the small bugs that crawled around the soil.

Alaska could only see it as he fell, shutting his eyes and shrieking as his body hit the ground. And he blacked out.

_Meanwhile…_

Goth circled his den, tail lashing and fur prickling. He glared at Misty, who stood by his den, watching him. "You idiot, go and work!" he spat, leaping at Misty, who tumbled out of the way. She whimpered and scurried off, ears flat against her head. Goth snarled and stalked away, seeing Misty physically thrashing as she raced away.

Goth was leader of DeathPack, a Pack of vicious lives and fearless wolves. Other than a couple of them, like Misty, for example, who stayed behind in the Packs wars because she was a weakling. DeathPack was working on their plans of creating more land, taking over more than ever before. But where they to be stopped?

Goth was sure DeathPack would kill anything that stood in his path, or whatever posed a threat to the wolves. He shook out his raggedy grayish-black fur and stumbled down the cliff-like den walls, trotting over to the rest of the Pack who bowed their heads in his presence. He growled as he passed them, watching them quiver in fear as he passed by. The only wolves who needn't bow their heads were his deputy and top fighters. His mate and pups too, if he had any. But anyways, he didn't need them. Foolish creatures they were. Taking away his time and devotion to the Pack by "loving" him. What a mockery.

With a snort Goth padded over to his deputy, Snake, and his top warriors, Bone, Ice, Fang, Brick and Frost. They dipped their head to Goth as he halted in front of them, and waited a couple moments before turning their focus back on their strong leader. "How are the patrols going?" he asked, voice low to a lumber-like sound. Snake reported almost instantly, while the others seemed to hesitate on their turn of announcing. "We've circled the area, nothing found. Everything is clear. One patrol found a brute on our half of the border, but we chased it away."

"Just chased it? I won't accept that, he needs his punishment," the leader sneered, nose wrinkling. "We attacked him, too." Fang added in, tail rising into the air. "We left him with some good scars, nothing-less scratches."

"Good." Goth nodded, orbs narrowing. The wind swept into his face, and forced him to blink a couple times. The sun had begun peaking over the horizon, and the territory seemed to change in result to the bright light. He didn't like it. The darkness was all the Pack ever needed. The other wolves lurked through whatever was left of the shadows, settling down where they could stay in the pitch black.

"Go order out some more patrols, Snake." Goth grunted, and left to his den. Claws clicking the ground softly, though much noise erupted from the floors reaction. The Pack lived in a no-tail area, around a corner where they stayed. A hole exited the alley and gave out to a grassy field, where prey roamed every now and then. DeathPack held their own power, of course. The power of death and bloodshed. Out of the corner of his eyes Goth could see Throb, one of the weaker wolves, rushing into Camp. All he brought with him was a mouse, nothing that would feed the Pack, not even a single wolf. Goth leaded at Throb, and tossed him to the ground. "What do you think you're doing?! You're not done hunting; you'll hardly feed anyone with that scrap of meat." He snarled, baring his fang-like-teeth at Throb. Whose reaction was only whining and quick flicks of his paw as if it would shoo the leader away. The lower ranked wolf writhed around in his spot, shutting his eyes. Goth slashed at Throb's shoulder aggressively, and in warning, before backing away. He glanced to Snake, who was sending out some patrols.

"Moss, take a hunting patrol out with Qebbec, Storm, Leaf and Moon. Slash; take a border patrol out with Hole, Torn and Peak." The deputy called out.

Goth reluctantly left Throb, heading over to Snake. Whispering earnestly, "send Brick out to train Throb on his battle skills. And roughly." The leader hissed through gritted teeth, and sauntered into his den.


	3. Chapter Two: Alaska

**Chapter Two**

**Moon**

The Camp lit up with the flaring sunlight, speckling on the surface of the puddle water. Like tears, rain spewed from the clouds and littered the ground like no-tail trash.

Moon trotted around Camp, sniffing around tentatively. He dropped to the ground and rolled around next to a tree. Moon rose to his paws and padded back over to the nursery, and poked his head into the den. "Mom?" he called in hopefully. "Yes?" his mom, Flicker, called back. Moon smiled and leaped next to his mom, "the rain is so awesome!" he chirped. "I would hope," Flicker replied with a grin, licking Moon's forehead. Moon wriggled out of the way, tail wagging. "No!" he objected, shaking out his fur to relieve himself from his mothers licks. Even though Moon was already dripping with rain-drops, fur drenched.

"Come on, get some rest." Flicker nudged Moon over towards the nest, where he flopped down and curled up beside her.

* * *

_Alaska woke, gazing around. He whined. Where was his mother and brother? With a scowl, he trampled through the stretches of grass and through crowds of trees and bushes to a smoky moorland. It hit his nose and made him flinch, backing away with a slight shriek. He could hear his mom barking, and he followed the noise and familiar scent, trying to track his mom. No such luck, from here. He twisted around, growing dizzy from inhaling all the smoky flames._

_Alaska felt something grab his scruff, lifting him and racing away with the pup in his jaws. He writhed around in the grip, paws flailing. He caught sight of who this was, silently pleading for it to be his mother. But when he looked at the wolf, it was a strange brown furred brute. Alaska yelped, "Let me go!" he whined. "I need to go back to my mom!"_

_"We're searching for her, pup." The brute's gruff voice quivered with a slight cough. Alaska shook, would he ever see his brother and mother again? He flattened his ears against his head, where were they._

Alaska jolted to his paws, shaking wildly. His fur was bristling, and his tail was tucked in between his paws. He shut his eyes, which were clouded. When he realized the unfamiliar scent that lingered in the air. He blinked open his eyes, gazing around. _Where am I?_ He thought to himself, before he quickly remembered falling into the hole. He shivered, was he even alive?!

Freezing cold wind seeped into his fur, and made him whimper. He'd be an icicle soon!

He leaped through the weird deserted place, unsure where he was going. It was disgusting, strange and dirty muck clung to his paws as he raced through it; looking for an exit. But with each twist and turn, all he could find was more, and more muck. His glowing paws and signs on his "shoulders" led the way, allowing him to see slightly. "Hello?" he called. "Is anyone in here?"

No answer.

"Somebody, please!" he wailed.

A weird sound erupted from the cave walls, as if it cave in and suffocate him. He whimpered, dashing off further. A grunt sounded from a corner of the tunnels, and Alaska whirled around to see a ghostly figure. It reeked of dirt, just like the muck, and it was completely see-through. Alaska's eyes widened. He couldn't be hallucinating, could he?

"Hello pup." It murmured.

"Who are you?" Alaska asked, his eyes growing wide. The figure grew visible, and soon enough, a white furred male stepped closer to him. His feathery white wings stretched out beside him, as if he were about to take flight. "I'm River." The wolf replied, sitting down in front of Alaska.

Alaska was unsure what to reply with. The males' ghostly shape quivered slightly, and he leaned over to Alaska. "Have you seen these?" River suddenly asked, breaking the silence. "Seen what?" Alaska asked. River gestured to unusual glowing markings on the wall. It matched the color of Alaska's glowing fur, and he felt almost as if he was being dragged into it. "What is that?" he asked. River shrugged, "that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Me?" Alaska asked, astounded. His fur prickled with uneasiness, and he pressed up against a wall behind him. "Well, not exactly." River replied, sitting down beside Alaska. "I was told of something, a prophecy, I believe."

"What does that have to do with me?" Alaska asked, staring blankly at River. He could hardly see a thing, only a faint outline of the glowing wolf, his glowing figures on his body and the signs on the wall, against the pitch black area. "Well, I figured whoever came was the destined prophesized cat." River shrugged, his thick fur coat bristling for an unknown reason. "Then you got it all wrong," Alaska shuffled to his paws and backed away. "Wouldn't you much rather tell Duke about a prophecy, make him save the Clans?" Alaska's lips drew back in a snarl. "Oh I'm Duke and I'm _perrrrfect._" He mocked.

River raised a paw to signal his silence. "Let me tell you the prophecy first," he mumbled. Alaska listened intently. "Okay."

"Five will become one, as they fight together and outlast the strongest of the strong. Ten paws take reign of the land, and may the power live for as long as they do themselves." River recalled the prophecy, eyes glistening with fain memories. After a moment of silence, Alaska cut in. "So, what does that have to do with me?" he asked curtly. "It doesn't."

"Then why are you telling me this?!" Alaska fumed, now annoyed. "I'm not." River replied flatly. "You feather-brain," Alaska howled. "You just told me!"

"I didn't."

"Yes so!"

"I didn't"

Alaska let out a frustrated groan and stalked away, turning his back to River. "Whatever, just, seriously, honestly. Why did you tell me that?"

"I didn't."

Later that day Alaska scavenged for an escape this place, and leave this crazy old coot. Though to his misfortune, he found nothing. "How do I get out of here?!" Alaska howled. River shrugged. "You don't."

"Enough with those answers," Alaska snapped, turning on River. "Who are you, anyways?" he asked. "I'm River."

Alaska shook his head. "No… I mean, _who _are you?" he repeated, gesturing to the physical shape of this so-called wolf. "I'm dead." Was Rivers' only reply.

"So I'm hanging around with a dead guy?"

"Technically."

"My mom'll think I'm delusional if I told her about this." Alaska muttered, and then hesitated, recalling something, and glanced at River. "What do you mean, 'Technically'?"

"I mean, I'm dead. But my spirit hasn't gone away from me yet. It has no way to escape and leave to DawnPack."

"DawnPack?" Alaska repeated.

"Yes. DawnPack is where the dead folk go. You know, right?"

"I know SpiritPack, not DawnPack."

"Same thing." River shrugged, with what seemed like the fiftieth time.

"Not exactly," Alaska mumbled.

River seemed to grin, but Alaska couldn't tell due to his un-realistic shape.

"What?" Alaska snapped. "I admire your wit." River replied curtly. "Oh really?" Alaska rolled his eyes. "Yes." River leaped closer, and pawed at a dead end. "Sorry, you might have to stay here with me." The male wolf shrugged. "No way. I'm not dying down here." Alaska snarled, scrabbling at the dirt. "What have you got to live for?" River asked, as if he knew. Alaska stopped clawing, backing away from the dead end. His firm focused eyes quivered, and he shut his eyes. "My mom." Was all he said after a long pause. "Which, your adopted mother, or your real mother?" River asked, somehow knowing this.

Alaska twisted around, and leaped onto River, almost instantly. "You shut up about that!" he growled, clawing the ghostly shape. River rolled out of the way, flinching. He could still feel things, from what seemed like it. "I guess your right, anyways…" Alaska muttered, returning to clawing away at the dead end. "But I'm not giving up yet."


	4. Chapter Three: Winter

Snowflakes swiveled down from the sky, landing softly on the crisp cold ground, adding another layer of ice to the exiting pallet that scoped across the landfill. Wolves heaved and sprinted along the glowing snow, tongues lolling out their mouths as they bolted. Snow crackled under there paws, breaking through the on-going icy surface that threatened to freeze and break into icy cold water, collapsing under the wolves weight.

Winter scampered across the pathway, trying to reach the others. Her little paws slid criss-cross across the slippery ice, and she yelped as she flopped to the ground every couple of minutes or so. She could see her father, leaving with his patrol. The strong winds whipped back and forth, smacking into her face as she ran forward. There was a blizzard, icicles forming on every cave and hole around the land. But Winter found it fascinating, interested with every step she made, and sound she heard. Her ears were perked, and her tail was raised in the air, as if it would help guide her like a planes vertical stabilizer. She blinked snow out of her eyes as it rolled across her eyelids and into her glassy globes she saw through. She squinted slightly, seeing hardly anything but white blankness, and flickering stars that blinked in the dawn-light sky. The wind whistled, and it sounded strange, when a crackling noise arose in the air. She craned her head, like it would help her see better in the flurry of snowflakes, only to find nothing. "What?" she murmured, just when the ice underneath her made her slip and topple to the ground. She shrieked as the cracking of the ice made her let out a shrill yelp, and she plunged into the freezing water. The discs of ice that crackled underneath her disintegrated into a powder as the water consumed it. Winter felt her lungs fill with water, but she knew she wouldn't die of drowning.

She would die of cold.

She writhed around in the icy water, it whipping her away, the current dragging her from the shore. She jittered around, trying to get out. When something grabbed her, clipping her scruff in its teeth and dragging her out. Winter cried, feeling the flurry of wind hit her like a claw to her face as her wet fur froze immediately in the cold wind. She wriggled around in the fastened grip, glancing up as best as she could to see a strange wolf, clamping his jaws tightly over her fur. It was a male, and she slowly recognized who this was. It was Scowl, a bulky cunning male that thought he was better than everyone else. Now he had a reason for why, he had saved her, that surely counted for something. Especially since her father, Flame, was beta. She could hear the loud barking in Camp, as they ordered each other on what to do. Scowl dropped her in the middle of the Pack's Camp, dropping her for everyone to see. "I found Winter wandering out of Camp." He announced, fur rippling in the cold wind. Flame bolted over, eyes wide in amazement. He had just returned from his own patrol, by the looks of it. His fur was shaggy and covered in white furling speckles of snowflakes. His eyes glistened in the dawn sunlight, as he stared through faded blue eyes at his youngest daughter. "Winter?" he mumbled, a whistle of wind whipped around them, like a wall, it blocked his words away from Winter, and caused her to scramble closer to her father. He was all that was left for her, other than her two brothers that couldn't care less about her. Her mother had died the day she was born, dying of blood-loss. Flame curled his fiery furred wings around her body, warming her slightly. "Come on, we're awaiting you in the Nursery." He whispered softly, and led her into a cave den. They lived in rocky icy caves they found when they first travelled here. The boulder-like homes were cold at first, as they entered, but the further the wolves went, the warmer it got. The farther away from the cold they were, anyways.

Flame released Winter, allowing her to scramble away from him, and clamber over to her litter mates. Though she just stayed behind, trotting slowly towards her nest in the back of the cave. She could see Mane and Tuft play-fighting together, leaping over each other as they tried to pin one another down. "Guys?" she called as she drew closer. They only giggled, and continued playing. "Hello?" she asked again. No reply. Winter leaped over a large mossy stone, standing high up atop it. "HEY!" she howled loudly. Mane and Tuft glanced over to Winter with a huff. "What?! Can't you tell we don't want to talk to you?" Her brother, Mane, spat back, fur prickling. Winter leaped down beside him, "I just wanted to ask if I could try battling you." She prompted, shrugging slightly. Mane grinned. "Yeah, sure, like you could beat _me_." He muttered, and glanced to Tuft, who nodded. "Do it!" Tuft chided. Mane nodded. "Then let's start." He mumbled. Winter suddenly burst out with a leap towards Mane, pinning him down. He writhed in her grip frantically, wriggling around almost helplessly. Finally, Mane slammed Winter over, dazing her slightly. She blinked rapidly, thinking she would grow unconscious from the hurtful fall. "Hah! I beat you!" Mane grinned, placing a claw on Winter. She whirled around under him, and finally kicked out with her hind legs, jerking his head upwards. He fell backwards with a cry, and hit the ground. Winter slowly rose to her paws, head spinning. She fell to the ground lop-sided, and forced herself to stand again. Mane stood up, and stared at her grimly. His chin was bleeding, trickling down his fur and dropping onto the ground like rain drops. Very, slow, rain drops. Flame trampled over, and surged over to Mane. He nudged the blood off of Mane, nosing his muzzle gently. The golden furred male winced and yelped quietly, pawing his chin. "Did you do this, Winter?" Flame asked her. Winter's eyes grew wide, her vision was still hazy, but she refused to admit it, she wouldn't show that she was weak. "I-I didn't mean to! He said I couldn't beat him in a battle, s-so I attacked him, a-and…"

"Winter." Flame's orbs narrowed, and he turned away from her with a swish of his tail. Winter's head hung, and she stalked away, dropping to the ground behind a boulder inside the cave, blocking her away from the others, unless they were small enough to fit through the small hole. Only Tuft was, but he was okay.

Tuft trotted over, sliding through the hole and making his way over to Winter. "Why are you here?" she asked. "I just wanted to say… Hi."

Winter snorted, and rounded up so she could see Tuft better. Her brother tipped his head, looking lost all of a sudden. His fiery fur coat, just like his fathers', glowed conceptually. Winter poked her paw forwards, prodding Tuft again. "Are you alright?" she asked, nudging his nose. Tuft flinched back into action, and backed away from Winter. "Did you do that?"

"Do what?" she asked.

"Freeze me!" Tuft snapped, his hackles rising.

"I didn't even know you were frozen!" Winter gasped in astonishment. Did he really think _she_ would do that? She wasn't _that_ bad!

"Sure you didn't!" Tuft snarled, and leaped away from her in quick, short jumps. Unlike Mane, he wasn't that strong, but his legs were thin, helping him run faster than the three of them. Winter was none of that, she knew she sucked, but she never said anything about it. She used to have a sister, too. But she died alongside her mother, and maybe, possibly, it would have been better with her? With both of them, though. If they were here, Winter would have _someone _to talk to. At least, if her sister wouldn't have ended up teasing her like the others.

Winter shook out her fur, and backed up against the wall to sleep, only to freeze it up a bit. She jolted forwards, whirling around to the wall. Only to see herself. Her reflection. It glimmered in the ice that she had formed somehow on the wall.

Maybe she _had_ frozen her brother?

Winter stammered something inaudible, and leaped out from behind the enclosed boulder. Her paw caught on the stone, and she fell to the ground. Glancing up to see the snaking ice that erupted from the boulder once she had touched it. Winter yelped, and crawled away, hiding behind another thin slit of wall beside her. "Winter?" she heard her fathers voice whisper to her from nearby. "I saw what happened." He told her.

"So now I'm going to hurt you?" she whispered softly. "I mean, if I touch you, of course."

"No." Flame replied, and his wings let out at his side. Creating large spans of feathers that surfaced above him. He nudged her softly with his muzzle. "That's your power."

"Power?"

"Yes." Flame nodded. "We all have one. I have the same power as you. But you earned yours fairly fast, unlike your brothers who have no glimpse in power whatsoever." Her father grinned, and he sort of looked like Mane right then. Winter smirked. She liked her dad, he was funny. She rose to her paws and trotted up to Flame, staring up expectantly into his fiery ginger eyes. "So, I can't hurt you?" Winter asked. "You can't." Flame repeated. "You might, but you wont. You have to learn to control your power," her father explained.

Winter sighed. "And how is that?" she asked again. Flame shrugged. "For me, I found someone who understood there power well. I learned how to stop myself when I wanted, and I controlled my power after that. Got it?" Flame asked, breaking into a yawn. "I guess." Winter shrugged. She gazed out the den and into the crimson moonlight, she admired the idea of being the ones who helped control the weather, the stars and all that.

At least, she was told that.

Wolves lived above the no-tails, and were just a legend in their beliefs. They thought that the Big One controlled everything. He did, but the Wolves helped. They all had their different abilities they used for the no-tails down under, though the Wolves never understood why. They created the cold, in BlizzardPack, where she lived. The weather, in SkyPack, the light and the peace, in GlowPack. The life and nature, in ForestPack. The summer and its hobbies was created by wolves of SeaPack, and the heat was created by FlarePack. They all relied on each other to survive, one without the other could not cope. But BlizzardPack was hated most. No one liked the cold, but the wolves didn't mind. They lived above, where it was colder, and even then, BlizzardPack wolves could survive. They were responsible for some deaths, they could say. And when a vicious wolf named Frost tagged around with the no-tails down under, he would stay invisible, and bite them if they stayed out in the cold too long. He didn't want BlizzardPack to seem like it's doing anything good. He called it frostbite, though. He was finally killed, but inches of his soul still sweep around through no-tail lands, snapping at anyone he sees.

Winter shuddered as she imagined Frost, creeping up towards her and snatching her up with his jaws. "I can train you." Flame suddenly broke the silence.

"Really?" Winter asked, eyes wide. "Of course! Why not?" Flame replied and grinned. Winter smiled, "thanks." She murmured. Flame yawned again. He sure was tired. "You should rest." He told her. Winter smirked and padded away towards her dump of a nest in the back of the den.


End file.
